


Por todos os verões em que eu amei você

by Tainamoniques



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Durante alguns anos, nos verões, Damen costumava ir para uma colônia de férias. Quando o irmão mais novo de um de seus amigos começa a ir, ele se apega ao menino e eles passam cada vez mais tempo juntos. Ao longo dos anos, a ligação deles se torna mais forte. Até que ela termina.
Relationships: Auguste & Damen (Captive Prince), Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent & Nicaise (Captive Prince), Laurent & Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 11





	Por todos os verões em que eu amei você

**Author's Note:**

> Pode conter:  
> Crise de ansiedade, violência.
> 
> Primeiro texto no universo de caprince

Não consigo manter meu corpo parado. Quando não estou andando de um lado para o outro, fico sentado, batendo com o pé no chão em um movimento repetitivo. Não consigo olhar para o relógio na parede ou para o visor do meu celular, porém, conto os segundos em minha mente. E já foram mais do que eu gostaria desde que o levaram.  
“Precisamos operá-lo o mais rápido possível. Assim que tivermos alguma notícia, alguém virá conversar com você.”  
Eles me prometeram notícias, mas até agora não recebi nada.  
Faz mais de 3 horas que o levaram. Faz mais de 3 horas desde que vi o amor da minha vida pela última vez, e eu não sei se vou vê-lo novamente.  
Damen. Por favor, resista.  
Resista.  
Por mim. Eu não consigo seguir em frente sem você.  
Estou rodeado por nossas famílias, mas não consigo ouvir o que falam e nem olhar para nenhum deles. A culpa disso é minha.   
Você não queria ter saído para jantar. Você me disse para ficarmos em nosso apartamento, discutindo os detalhes para o casamento, comendo uma pizza congelada e indo dormir agarradinhos. “Lau, temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer em casa.” Se eu tivesse ouvido você, não teríamos sido assaltados na saída do maldito restaurante e você não teria levado um tiro por reagir.  
É bem a sua cara reagir. Pensar que poderia me defender contra uma pessoa armada.   
E olha onde estamos agora, seu bobo. Você em uma mesa de cirurgia e eu sem saber se o seu coração ainda está batendo.   
Enquanto espero por notícias, sinto o meu coração bater. O meu coração é a única coisa que escuto, pois parece que ele está tentando não me deixar esquecer que a culpa é minha. A culpa é toda minha. Meu coração parece querer bater por nós dois.  
Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não consigo suportar.   
Eu não sei lidar com a ideia de não existir mais você. Então, por favor, sobreviva. Resista. Por mim e pelos meus motivos egoístas. Pelo nosso casamento. Por todos os verões em que eu amei você em silêncio, e por todos aqueles em que fiz você rir sem saber o que eu sentia. Por nosso reencontro. Por eu finalmente ter feito você se apaixonar. Por favor. Resista.   
Damen. Eu não sei viver sem você. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ano 1.  
Auguste é alguns anos mais velho do que eu, e sempre passa as férias de verão em uma colônia de férias. Por mais que eu sempre pedi para ir, nunca deixaram. Sempre ouvi a mesma coisa: Você precisa ter 6 anos para ir. São as regras.  
Já falei que eu odeio regras?  
Também odeio só ter 6 anos e não poder ficar junto com meu irmão mais velho. Sempre que os seus amigos da escola vêm até nossa casa, ele grita para que eu fique longe e que não posso brincar com eles. Será que nessa colônia de férias vai ser igual? Se for, eu vou ficar sozinho e isso não é legal.  
Auguste está animado no banco ao meu lado, enquanto nossos pais nos levam até onde fica essa colônia de férias. Ele está animado para rever um amigo, chamado Damianos, que mora em outro estado.  
\- O Damen - como ele sempre chama o amigo - é muito engraçado. Você vai adorar ele, Lau.  
Com certeza vou, mas provavelmente vou ser obrigado a ficar longe dele.   
Olho para meu irmão mais velho com uma expressão de raiva no rosto e ele nem percebe, por já estar comentando outra coisa com nossos pais.   
A viagem parece ser insuportavelmente longa, mas segundo minha mãe, não dura nem 2 horas. Quando eles param o carro em um estacionamento, saio rapidamente e corro até onde estão algumas outras crianças. Meu irmão está ao meu lado, e ele estica sua mão para que eu segure. Auguste sorri e me leva até um grupo de meninos da sua idade. Ele, então, me solta e comprimenta seus amigos.  
\- Galera, esse é o Laurent. Ele é o meu irmão mais novo - sorrio sem jeito para os 4 meninos me encarando. Quase todos falando um “oi” e voltam sua atenção para meu irmão, menos um.  
Ele é mais alto do que os outros garotos e sorri bastante.  
\- Olá, Laurent. Tudo bem? Eu sou o Damen.   
Então esse é o amigo de quem meu irmão vive falando.  
\- Oi. - Minha resposta é tímida, e ele me puxa para mais perto do grupo.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Estamos em uma brincadeira de caça. Por todo o território da colônia de férias, foram escondidos alguns objetos e pistas que devem levar para o próximo esconderijo. Estamos em equipes mistas, ou seja, crianças de diferentes idades.   
Quando as equipes foram definidas, ninguém me convidou para a sua. Não sou muito sociável, e os meninos da minha idade não gostam muito de mim porque eu não gosto muito das brincadeiras nojentas que eles querem. Não sabia que precisaria ter que me jogar na lama para fazer amizade. Se soubesse, teria ficado em casa, onde posso brincar do jeito que eu quiser.   
Quando Damen viu que eu estava sozinho, me puxou para a sua equipe e tem me feito companhia desde o início da brincadeira.   
Diversas vezes nas semanas desde que viemos para cá, ele deixa dos amigos para andar e brincar comigo.   
Ele é legal, assim como Gus sempre disse. E Gus tem me deixado ficar com eles durante as refeições, então só fico com os meninos da minha idade quando somos obrigados ou quando é hora de dormir e vamos para cabanas separadas.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Estamos no último dia. Auguste e Damen se jogaram no lago junto com muitas das crianças. Eu estou sentado alguns metros da borda do lado, observando um jogar água no rosto do outro.   
Falei que não queria me sujar antes dos nossos pais chegarem, mas Gus sabe que eu não vou pois tenho medo de água. Durante todo o verão tenho escapado das brincadeiras envolvendo o lago, pois os monitores sabem disso e não podem me forçar a nada que eu não queira.   
Mas pela primeira vez eu queria realmente ter coragem de enfrentar esse medo. Queria estar lá com eles, rindo e me divertindo. Mas eu sou um menino pequeno. Só tenho 6 anos e eles têm 10.   
Horas depois, quando os pais começam a chegar, não me aproximo de Damen, mesmo que ele grite meu nome, me chamando. Corro para o carro dos meus pais e espero por eles e Gus. Não quero me despedir de Damen, mesmo que ele tenha sido a pessoa com quem eu mais falei durante o verão. Eu não quero ir embora, porque vou sentir falta dele. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ano 2.  
Eu estive ansioso nos dias antes de vir para a colônia de férias, e desde que cheguei, ignorei Damen. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas eu não quis conversar. Não sei bem porque fiz isso, já que senti a falta dele durante todo o ano.   
Gus tem estado irritado comigo e se recusa a me deixar ficar com ele, pois fui grosso com o seu amigo por nada. Ele não entende. Eu só não quero me divertir durante o tempo aqui e depois ser forçado a me despedir, e de novo passar meses sentindo falta dele.  
E Damen nem é meu amigo. Ele é mais velho do que eu. Meninos não ficam amigo de outros alguns anos mais novos.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Gus se irritou de novo comigo e gritou comigo na frente de todos as outras crianças. Fiquei com muita vergonha, e sai correndo. Estou agora sentado no pier do lago. Deveria estar perto dos monitores, e brincar de qualquer brincadeira idiota da vez, mas estou tirando o tênis e a camisa para nadar.  
É. Eu finalmente criei coragem e vou nadar.  
Cansei de ser uma criança.  
Tenho 7 anos. Agora eu posso fazer o que eu quiser.   
Estou em pé, na beirada do pier, tentando criar coragem para pular na água.  
\- Laurent! - Uma voz chama minha atenção, e ao me virar na direção em que ela veio, me desequilibro e caio. Antes mesmo de meu corpo atingir a água, lembro do motivo para ter medo. Me lembro de como isso é assustador e que eu deveria estar fazendo qualquer coisa menos essa.  
A água me cobre e por estar com a boca aberta, engulo muito dela. Meus olhos ardem e mexo os braços e pernas em desespero. Nada me ajuda.   
Escuto um barulho abafado, e em seguida, braços envolveram meu corpo. Quando minha cabeça não está mais na água, começo a tossir e cuspir parte daquilo que entrou em minha boca.   
Alguém me ajuda a subir novamente no pier, e fico deitado de bruços, tentando recuperar o fôlego.   
\- Qual é o seu problema, Lau? - A pessoa grita, e isso me incomoda. Começo a tossir e meu peito dói. Me viro, ficando com as costas contra a madeira do pier. Meus olhos fechados por causa do brilho do sol, aos poucos os abro e deixo que eles se acostumem com a luz. Levo minha mão ao peito, onde está doendo. - O que você pensa que estava fazendo, posso saber?  
Olho ao redor, em busca da pessoa que está falando comigo e me assusto quando vejo que é Damen. Eu não reconheci sua voz.  
\- Oi - falo inocente, como sempre faço depois de aprontar algo e querer me livrar de uma bronca.   
\- Laurent - ele se senta ao meu lado e me ajuda a ficar sentado. - Por que você fez isso? Você não sabe nadar, podia ter se afogado.  
\- Acho que eu quase me afoguei - comento, dando uma risadinha.  
Ele suspira e me dá um tapa no braço.  
\- Não brinca com isso, Lau. Você me assustou.  
Me deixo cair novamente de costas no pier e passo um braço por cima dos olhos, bloqueando a luminosidade.   
\- Por que você fez isso?  
\- Porque eu quero aprender a nadar. Nunca posso brincar com os meninos da minha idade porque tenho medo da água, e eles ficam rindo de mim.  
\- Ah, Lau. Mas você não pode fazer isso sozinho. Você precisa de ajuda para aprender.  
\- Então me ensina.  
Ele fica em silêncio e eu também. Quando ouso olhar para ele, vejo o menino alto de 11 anos olhando atentamente para a água.  
\- Ok. - Essa é a sua resposta.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Passamos as semanas seguintes, quase todos os dias, indo até o lago só nós dois. Em alguns dias, Auguste e Nikandros, amigo deles, se juntavam à nós e me ajudavam. Aos poucos fui perdendo o medo, e quando chegou o último dia da colônia de férias, eu me juntei a eles na brincadeira no lago.   
E quando foi o momento de me despedir, dei um abraço forte em Damen e o ouvi dizer que sentiria minha falta até o próximo verão.  
Eu sorri para ele, pois eu também sentiria sua falta. Ele era o melhor amigo que eu já havia feito.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ano 3.  
Auguste não está mais animado para ir para a colônia de férias e isso me deixa com medo de que talvez Damen também não queira mais ir. Na noite anterior a partida, Gus brigou com nosso pai, implorando para ficar em casa este verão. Ele não conseguiu convencê-lo, e fico feliz por isso.   
Gosto desses momentos no verão em que eu posso ficar com meu irmão, sem que ele sinta vergonha da minha presença. Ele se diverte comigo e deixa eu estar com seus amigos, e isso é muito legal.  
Meu irmão agora tem 12 anos, e não acho que ele voltará no ano seguinte.  
Quando chegamos, vamos rapidamente procurar por Damen e Nikandros, e os encontramos sentados junto com alguns dos monitores. Auguste dá um abraço nos amigos e eu sou abraçado por Damen antes que tenha chance de fugir.   
\- Eai, baixinho. Como foram esses últimos meses? - Ele mexe em meu cabelo e continua com um braço sob meus ombros.  
Sorrio para ele e ele continua olhando em meus olhos.  
\- Foram chatos. A escola ficou cada vez mais difícil.  
Ele dá uma risada, e é interrompido por Gus, reclamando de ter sido forçado a vir mais um ano.  
\- Eu juro que esse é o último ano em que eu venho para esse lugar no verão - meu irmão mais velho resmunga, se fazendo de dramático.  
\- Se você não vier ano que vem, eu também não venho. - Nikandros tem uma expressão esquisita no rosto, como se estivesse chateado.  
\- E você, D, pretende vir ainda no ano que vem? - Meu irmão questiona o menino que ainda tem o braço em meus ombros.  
Damen dá de ombros. Sinto algo se agitar dentro de mim, esperando pela sua resposta.  
\- Não vejo porque não continuar vindo.  
Me sinto aliviado com sua resposta, por saber que no ano seguinte, vou chegar aqui e encontrar ele para me fazer companhia.  
\- Você não tem vontade de ficar com seus amigos em casa? Com uma menina de quem você goste? - Gus insiste.   
\- Eu venho para cá para ver os meus amigos, e eu não gosto de nenhuma menina.   
Sorrio pela sua resposta. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Esse ano, há um novo menino. Ele tem minha idade, então dorme no mesmo dormitório que eu. Seu nome é Nicaise e ele é insuportavelmente chato. Fica o dia inteiro me seguindo, e por causa disso não consigo andar tanto com Damen, Gus e Nik.   
Damen disse que não faz mal, que vamos continuar amigos mesmo que eu fique mais tempo com alguém da minha idade. Gus aprova que eu ande com alguém da minha idade, mas ele e Nik têm deixado Damen sempre de lado. Várias vezes durante o dia o vejo sozinho, e quando pergunto onde os outros estão, ele diz que não sabe.  
Aposto que Gus está fazendo algo que não deveria, e provavelmente é para que não deixem ele voltar no próximo ano.  
O verão passa muito rápido, mais do que eu gostaria. No último dia, eu e Nicaise estamos bem amigos, e prometemos nos rever no próximo verão. Gus e Nik estão sempre de segredinhos e várias vezes param de falar quando um de nós se aproxima. Estou começando a achar realmente esquisito.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ano 4.  
Gus insistiu em vir mais um ano, o que foi estranho, pois nossos pais haviam aceitado que ele não precisaria vir novamente.  
As semanas do verão têm sido incríveis. Passo horas me divertindo com Damen, que agora tem 13 anos, e com Nicaise, que se tornou um amigo muito legal.   
Novamente, Nik e Gus passam boa parte do tempo sozinhos, ignorando nós 3 e os outros amigos deles. Quando pergunto para Damen se ele sabe o que estão aprontando, ele sempre ri e me diz para dar um espaço para meu irmão. Não sei o que isso significa, mas está começando a ficar chato. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

No último dia da colônia de férias, encontrei meu irmão chorando. Ele estava sozinho no dormitório, e Damen havia me pedido para tentar conversar com ele. Quando o encontro, ele grita para que eu me afaste, mas não resiste quando o abraço.   
Não vi Nikandros em lugar algum, o que é estranho já que eles ficaram grudados o verão inteiro.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ano 5  
Meu irmão não aceitou voltar mais um ano, então estou sozinho. Nicaise está me contando sobre como foi o seu ano escolar e eu finjo prestar atenção, mas estou olhando para todas as crianças, procurando pelo menino alto com quem costumo passar os meus verões.  
Senti muito mais falta de Damen nos últimos meses do que nos anos anteriores.  
Apenas no momento do jantar que eu o encontro. Ele está com alguns amigos da sua idade, e apenas acena para mim.   
Nos dias seguintes, toda vez que tento falar com ele, Damen me ignora e me diz para brincar com as crianças da minha idade.  
Quando pergunto sobre Nikandros, ele me informa que ele passou a frequentar um acampamento de basquete, e que Damen está pensando em se juntar a ele no ano seguinte.  
O verão já não foi mais o mesmo, pois meu irmão não esteve junto para aproveitá-lo comigo. Damen não quis mais andar comigo e nem conversar.  
Gostaria de saber o que eu possa ter feito para ele agir desse jeito comigo.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ano 6.  
Estou com 11 anos e esse é o primeiro ano que nenhum dos meus amigos voltaram.  
Fiquei esperando que Damen aparecesse, mas depois de como foi no ano anterior, até prefiro que ele não tenha vindo.  
Apesar de eu ainda sentir sua falta.  
Sempre que alguma coisa acontece, sinto vontade de procurar por ele para contar o que houve.  
Mas não tenho para quem fazer isso além de Nicaise.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ano 7.  
Tenho 12 anos. Me sinto um menino grande pela primeira vez.  
Gus finalmente explicou o que houve no seu último dia na colônia de férias, e ele tinha levado um fora de Nikandros. Parece que meu irmão era apaixonado por ele, e Nikandros não queria que ele sentisse nada.   
Nunca imaginei que meu irmão pudesse estar gostando de alguém.  
Durante as semanas do verão, fico com isso na cabeça. Converso sobre isso com Nicaise, e ele me garante que somos muito novos para pensar em coisas do tipo, então acabo deixando de lado.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ano 8.  
Meu irmão ofereceu para eu passar o verão em casa, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, mas não aguento a ideia de não ir para a colônia de férias. Ele disse que aos 13 anos eu não preciso mais disso, que aquilo é para crianças, mas eu gosto.   
E além disso, sinto falta de Nicaise.  
Do mesmo jeito que ainda sinto falta de Damen.  
Nunca converso com meu irmão sobre Nikandros ou Damen, mas sei que ele também sente falta dos dois. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

No décimo ano, em uma noite quente e chuvosa, eu e Nicaise fugimos do dormitório no meio da noite e corremos até o lago, tirando as roupas e pulando nele. Nessa mesma noite, Nicaise se aproximou e me deu um beijo. Mal encostou os seus lábios nos meus.  
Nunca falamos sobre isso.  
No ano seguinte, eu não voltei.  
No ano seguinte, fui para um acampamento de arte, onde passei os últimos 3 verões antes de entrar na faculdade. Aprendi novas técnicas de desenho e me preparei para quando começaria a graduação.  
Aos 18, saí de casa e, assim como Auguste, me mudei para uma universidade em outro estado. Vivi nos dormitórios por alguns anos, até que arrumei um emprego de meio expediente em uma livraria. Depois disso, passei a dividir apartamento com um colega de curso.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Me formei na faculdade há poucas semanas, e facilmente consegui um emprego em uma galeria de arte. Vou poder investir tempo na minha arte, mas também trabalhar vendendo e organizando eventos de outros artistas. É o emprego mais animador que eu poderia ter nessa idade.  
Tenho 24 anos e parece que o mundo está cheio de possibilidades para mim.  
Não preciso mais dividir apartamento, então acabo me mudando para um prédio pequeno próximo à galeria onde agora trabalho. Estive nele poucas vezes, e em todas elas, não cheguei a conhecer nenhum dos outros moradores.  
Essa será minha primeira noite oficialmente nele, e estou levando comida chinesa para comemorar minha mudança - e para lembrar que estou sozinho, já que não aceitei que Gus viesse me ajudar a organizar tudo.  
No hall de entrada, aperto o botão chamando o elevador, e enquanto espero, a porta de entrada é aberta e alguém anda até onde estou. Quando a pessoa para do meu lado, escuto um xingamento baixinho.   
Curioso, olho para quem veio até mim.  
\- Porra - reproduzo o palavrão que ele disse.   
\- Laurent. - Damen está bem diferente da última vez que o vi, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que não mudou nada. É como se eu lembrasse de absolutamente todos os detalhes de seu rosto, corpo e voz. Ele está aqui. Na minha frente.  
\- Damianos - sorrio para o homem à minha frente.  
O elevador abre as portas e ambos entramos nele. Chocados demais para conseguir falar qualquer outra coisa.  
Subimos por três andares em silêncio, e ambos saímos quando as portas se abrem. Vamos andando pelo corredor e ele para em frente a porta ao lado da entrada do meu apartamento.  
\- Você é o vizinho novo então - ele está segurando a maçaneta e sorrindo para mim.  
\- É. Me mudei oficialmente há poucas horas. - Abro a porta e entro no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim, trancando-a antes que Damen pudesse falar algo.   
Não consegui me afastar muito da porta antes de deixar as sacolas caírem no chão. Minhas mãos tremendo, incontroláveis. Senti minha garganta se fechando e me veio à mente, lembranças do último verão em que o vi. Damen era tudo para mim. Ele significava tudo.   
Sentei no chão, abraçando minhas pernas e apoiando a testa nos joelhos. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar o choro, mas não fui capaz.  
Anos após todos os verões junto dele, percebi que eu era uma criança encantada pelo amigo do irmão. Ele era um garoto gentil que passava um tempo comigo, e me senti abandonado quando ele se cansou de mim.   
Ele foi meu primeiro amor. Mesmo que não no sentido de um amor físico, eu o amei. Damen foi importante para mim e ele partiu meu coração antes mesmo de eu entender isso.   
E agora, anos depois, eu me mudo justamente para o apartamento ao lado do seu.

Durante algumas semanas, parece que sempre que saio do apartamento, dou de cara com Damen. Ele tenta conversar, mas sempre acaba da mesma maneira: comigo batendo a porta na sua cara.  
Aos poucos, acabamos estabelecendo um contato e antes que eu perceba, ele está no meu apartamento.  
Segundo Damen, a chave quebrou na porta e ele não consegue entrar. Ele teria que ficar esperando alguém vir resolver e isso poderia levar várias horas. Ou seja, acabamos jantando juntos. Depois de tantos anos.  
\- Como vai o Gus?   
\- Bem. Ele está advogando agora.  
\- Legal. E o Nikandros, você soube dele?  
\- Não.  
\- E seu irmão fala com ele?  
Nego com a cabeça e torno a me concentrar na pizza a minha frente.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Levou um ano para eu me entregar a um sentimento por Damen. E quando eu finalmente consegui criar coragem, entender que ele não partiria meu coração novamente, soube que ele me amava.  
Damen me ama.  
Eu me entreguei completamente a ele quando tive coragem de aceitar os meus sentimentos, e já não via motivos para estar longe dele.  
Em poucos meses passamos a morar juntos. Meses depois, decidimos nos casar.   
E meses depois houve um assalto. Ele quis me manter a salvo. Ele se colocou à minha frente e se jogou contra o assaltante para evitar que ele me machucasse.  
E agora estou aqui, neste maldito hospital.  
Lembrando de todos os momentos juntos. De todos os anos em que o amei. De todos os anos que espero ainda o amar.   
Horas depois de o levarem, ou meses depois, um médico se aproxima.   
Ele sorri e meu coração finalmente volta a bater normalmente.  
Damen está vivo. O amor da minha vida sobreviveu.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Damen

Ele está lindo. O terno azul claro fica bem em seu corpo e realça seus olhos. Eu sempre o achei lindo, mas neste momento, não há nada que se compare a ele.  
\- Gostaria de agradecer a todos que vieram até aqui - levanto minha taça e sorrio para todos que me observam. - Esse é um dos momentos mais especiais da minha vida, e acredito que se compare a apenas alguns outros. O que pretendo falar agora é sobre esses momentos. O primeiro deles foi quando eu tinha 10 anos e estava pronto para mais um verão na colônia de férias que ia todos os anos. Naquele ano, meu amigo Gus foi com seu irmão mais novo. Laurent era tímido no começo e demorou para se entrosar com as outras crianças, e sempre que estávamos juntos, ele me fazia rir. Em todos os verões que eu passei naquela colônia de férias, era por ele. Por ele sempre fazer com que fosse tão especial. Obrigado por isso. Às vezes acho que não agradeço o suficiente por tudo o que você fez na minha vida.   
“Infelizmente perdemos contato e ficamos anos sem nos ver, mas por um acaso do destino, ele se mudou para o apartamento ao lado do meu. A próxima mudança que fizemos foi para um apartamento que passamos a dividir como sendo um casal.” Meu olhar está fixo na única pessoa nesse salão que me importa. “Sempre invejei as pessoas quando dizem que se casaram com o primeiro amor das suas vidas. Hoje eu fiz isso. Há poucas horas vocês me viram casar com o primeiro amor da minha vida. Sim, Lau”, falo diretamente para ele, algo que nunca disse antes. “Eu não sabia que isso era possível. Não sabia dos meus sentimentos. Não achava certo gostar tanto de estar com um garoto alguns anos mais novo do que eu, e por isso me afastei. Eu tive medo. Mas eu nunca mais vou me afastar de você. Por eu te amo. E vou amar para sempre.”  
Laurent se levanta da mesa dos noivos e vem praticamente correndo até mim. Ele passa seus braços em torno de minha cintura e olha em meu rosto.  
\- Você é a melhor parte do universo e eu não seria capaz de explicar o quanto eu o amo jamais. Por favor, me permita amá-lo eternamente.  
Eu permito.  
Eu aceito tudo por este homem. Pois não há um mundo sem Laurent. Não há vida sem Laurent.  
Não há Damen sem Laurent, assim como não há Laurent sem Damen.  
Somos nós. E é perfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> No meu perfil há textos de All for the game, para o caso de alguém querer dar uma olhada.


End file.
